


Different Dreams

by bookchan



Category: Wintle's Wonders - Noel Streatfeild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Hilary could be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemaryandrue (Rosie_Rues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the story!

"SMom, SMom! Tell us the story again on how your Rachel became an actress!" Five kids scrambled around the bustling, smiling lady who'd just entered the room carrying a delicious looking tea.

She laughed as she set down the tray on the table. "Really, I've been working here for two months with you guys and you've heard that story a million times already. Don't you want to hear something different for a change? Settle down and come on over here a get a bit to eat, while I think of a new story to tell you. One you haven't memorized yet."

Hilary smiled with delight as the sight of her kids gathered around the table getting it ready for tea. She'd always wanted a large family and while that might not have worked out, being a Stage Mom and making sure that the kids working on the show were taken care of and happy filled the void.

"How about the story of how Rachel visited the Moon. Have I told you that one yet? No?" She started as the kids tucked into their tea.


End file.
